


You're What I Need

by GEGabriels



Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Combeferre Knows Everything, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Protective Combeferre, Sick Enjolras, Sickfic, strep throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEGabriels/pseuds/GEGabriels
Summary: "Aren't you going to take it?" Grantaire questioned, Enjolras giving him a pointed look,"No, It's disgusting," He whispered, rolling over in bed, and pulling the covers over his head. Grantaire pulled them back down."If you don't take it, you won't get better." Grantaire coaxed. Enjolras shook his head. Grantaire sighed,"At least eat something," He tried. Enjolras frowned,"No," He rasped, pulling the covers over his head once more."Please?!" Grantaire beggedIn which Grantaire struggles with the idea of being a boyfriend, Enjolras comes down with strep throat, and Combeferre is the only sane being within a 100 mile radius.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	You're What I Need

Grantaire was still enjoying the feeling of walking in the air, even though he and Enjolras had started dating one month ago. Everything still just felt… Surreal. He and Enjolras had been living together for about three months, but knowing that Enjolras loved him… Just blew his world apart. In a good way, of course… If you could even have your world blown apart in a good way.

He was slightly afraid as well. Afraid of saying something wrong, or doing something wrong, and having Enjolras break up with him. He had been making Enjolras angry since the moment he saw him. Why would now be any different? Grantaire mentally scolded himself. He, on Courfeyrac's urging, was trying to learn to think more… Positively. Though, in Grantaire's opinion, he wasn't negative, per se. He was just realistic.

That particular night, he was sitting in the corner of the back room in the Musain, with Bahorel, listening to Enjolras deliver a riveting speech from a table top. Grantaire had heard Enjolras recite it enough in early morning when Enjolras' was half lucid to have memorized the entire thing.

"And let us create a new type of nation, one that can live on love, not hate. One that will reward your hard work, not you stepping on others to get to where you are. One in which we can all live in peace." Enjolras exclaimed from the table, his hands gesturing wildly to make the effect of his words all the more dramatic. The rest of the Amis burst into applause, Enjolras taking a bow, and jumping off the table. Grantaire gave him a loud cheer, mentally coming up with a few counters to Enjolras' arguments. He briefly recalled a conversation he and Enjolras had in their first week of dating.

Enjolras had told him that his " _Arguments helped make Enjolras' stronger_ ," and that he should, " _Feel free to counter his beliefs_." He had also said that Grantaire was annoying, but that was irrelevant.

"Strange to see you not completely wasted at this point," Bahorel joked from beside Grantaire, Grantaire giving him a half smile.

"I've been working on it," He told Bahorel earnestly. Bahorel smiled,

"Mhm, and Enjolras' loosened up a teeny tiny bit. Not much, but it's still progress. You two are perfect for each other… Opposites, but you work… Like the sun… And the moon!" Bahorel exclaimed.

"Stop imitating Jehan," Grantaire replied, "And also don't drink anymore tonight." Bahorel gave him a lopsided grin,

"Never thought I'd hear you recommend that," He slurred, Grantaire rolling his eyes, and standing up, searching for someone who was actually sober. Very slim pickings in that category… Was this how Enjolras and Combeferre always felt?

He walked over to Jehan, who was scribbling furiously in his notebook.

"Hey," He greeted, Jehan barely acknowledging him. "Jehan?" Grantaire asked again, Jehan blinking,

"Oh, Grantaire," He said softly, setting his journal down. Grantaire raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment.

"Ah, brilliant speech Enjolras delivered tonight… You know, with some, it's like they're possessed by an angel, like their spirit leaves their body when they talk, but with Enjolras, his spirit is always there… A true angel." Jehan murmured, Grantaire blinking.

"What?" He questioned, Jehan not answering, having gone back to writing whatever the heck he had been writing. From the sound of it, though, it had something to do with spirits and angels. Grantaire stood up, making his way over to Combeferre, who was sitting alone, also writing something in a journal.

"Ah, Grantaire." Unlike Jehan, Combeferre instantly noticed him, pausing the furious movements of his blue pen.

"Hey," Grantaire replied, sitting in the seat next to Combeferre. "We have a strange group of friends," He commented, Combeferre nodding,

"Yes, we do." He confirmed, looking around the room. Bahorel was drunkenly talking about some sort of fight he'd had with a dude to Gavroche, who was listening with rapt attention so rarely shown by the young boy. Courfeyrac had taken to bugging Jehan, who, bless him, had the patience of eighty men. Joly was lecturing Bossuet, who had accidentally knocked over a table, Marius sitting with them, and loudly complaining about his love life. Eponine was keeping a close eye on Gavroche, and Feuilly and Enjolras were talking quietly about something justice related at the center of the room. Organized chaos, Grantaire's mother would have called it. Combeferre smiled,

"Being a weird bunch is what makes us all special." He said, Grantaire nodding. He and Combeferre had never really been close, but they now shared a mutual respect for one another, since Grantaire was dating Combeferre's best friend. Any thoughts he had on Combeferre always being calm and pleasant natured had flown out the window, though, after the rather… Interesting "You hurt my friend I will end you," speech Grantaire had gotten from Courfeyrac and Combeferre. Scary would be the best way to put it. He was 99.9 percent sure Eponine and Gavroche had given Enjolras one of their own regarding Grantaire, though, as Enjolras still flinched when he was around them.

"How're things with Enjolras?" Combeferre inquired, leaning his elbow against the table. Grantaire rolled his eyes,

"Like you don't already know," He replied, Combeferre giving him something that resembled a smirk,

"I had a three hour conversation over the phone last night on how amazing you were, so I'm going to assume everything is well," Combeferre guessed, Grantaire grinning,

"Enjolras' is amazing," He said, in a dreamy voice, which was comparable to one of those cheesy cartoon girls talking to their friends about a boy.

"And don't you forget it," Combeferre commented, pushing his spectacles further up his nose. Grantaire gave a small chuckle at Combeferre's overprotective tendencies.

"I'm starting to think that Joly was right when he said you, Courfeyrac, and Enjolras are dangerously codependent." Grantaire jested. Combeferre gave him an exasperated, but amused look,

"It was about time Enjolras' learned how to not rely on the two of us though, I suppose." He murmured. Grantaire glanced at Courfeyrac, who was braiding Jehan's hair, while the poet continued to write.

"Looks like Courfeyrac will be doing the same soon," Grantaire observed, Combeferre giving a small nod,

"Yep... " He muttered.

"You sound like a parent who's last kids going off to college," Grantaire teased, Combeferre just shaking his head with a smile,

"Keep an eye on Enjolras, please," He said suddenly, Grantaire frowning,

"Why?" He inquired, Combeferre closing his notebook, and slipping his pencil behind his ear,

"He's got a sore throat," He informed Grantaire. Grantaire gave a small nod, before blinking,

"Wait, how do you know-" Combeferre stood up, cutting him off,

"I bid you all farewell, I have an early shift tomorrow, and should go home and get some sleep," He announced, the Amis giving a few enthusiastic goodbyes. Combeferre walked over to Enjolras, interrupting his conversation with Feuilly to kiss his cheek, Enjolras giving him one back. Combeferre did the same with Courfeyrac, before heading out.

"We oughta get going too," Eponine said, taking Gavroche's hand, "Despite common belief, I actually do discipline him, and his bedtime is soon." Gavroche scowled at her, and Grantaire walked over, giving Eponine a hug and Gavroche a high five, both returned, before Eponine dragged Gavroche out of the room.

Grantaire returned to his seat next to Bahorel, not really knowing what to do with himself. At this time, he usually would have been drinking, but when he had gotten into a relationship with Enjolras, he had sworn to try and stop. So he sat there for another 30 minutes, until Feuilly came over.

"Bahorel and I are gonna head home," He said, grabbing Bahorel's arm, and tugging him away, Jehan following them after a minute, Joly, Marius, and Bossuet behind him. Grantaire walked over to Enjolras, tentatively touching his shoulder. Grantaire was still trying to figure out what was within Enjolras' comfort zone regarding their relationship, and was still very careful.

"Hm?" Enjolras murmured.

"Hey, Enj, I think it's about time to go. Everyone else has." Grantaire urged, Enjolras shaking his head,

"I have work," He protested, Grantaire rolling his eyes,

"Do it at home then," He suggested, "I don't fancy staying here till' two again, like we did a few nights ago." Enjolras made a grumbling sound, before slipping his coat on, and collecting the papers that were laid out in front of him.

"Thank you, love," Grantaire said, touching Enjolras' cheek gently. Enjolras gave him the faintest of smiles, before taking his hand, and walking out of the room. They walked out of the Musain entirely, stepping into the chilly January air, and walking down the street. Enjolras was uncharacteristically silent, and Grantaire hesitantly brought up what Combeferre had said earlier,

"Is your throat bothering you?" Grantaire questioned, Enjolras' eyes narrowing,

"No." He replied, in a voice that only an idiot would dare argue to. Grantaire was an idiot.

"Combeferre said it was," Grantaire mentioned, Enjolras cursing under his breath,

"Dang Combeferre and his meddling," He muttered. Grantaire frowned,

"So he's right?" He inquired, Enjolras sighing,

"He's just… Over cautious, I'm fine." He replied, Grantaire dropping the subject.

"So… Uh, Courf and Jehan?" Grantaire changed the subject, Enjolras gave him a slight smile,

"Definitely happening," He replied.

…..…..…..

Grantaire hummed under his breath, as he entered his and Enjolras apartment the next afternoon, a new set of oil pastels in his hands. He had broken his last red one about an hour earlier, so he had set out to find more.

He smiled when he saw Enjolras curled up on the couch, reading a book.

"Hi, Enj." Grantaire greeted, setting the pastels, which were still in their plastic wrap, on the counter. When he had woken up, Enjolras had already gone to work, so he hadn't gotten to see him all day. Enjolras gave him a nod, continuing to read.

Grantaire walked over to him, removing the book from his hands. Enjolras made a whining sound, and Grantaire froze. Enjolras didn't whine. He just didn't. Grantaire examined Enjolras' face, seeing flushed cheeks, and shadows under his boyfriend's eyes

"Are you feeling okay?" Grantaire asked gently, not really sure how to go about this. He had seen Combeferre coax Enjolras out of the Musain when the blonde was stricken with flu on a few occasions, but this was different.

" _I'm fine_." Enjolras replied, his voice barely more then a whisper. Grantaire saw the small wince Enjolras gave after talking, he was an expert at picking up things that Enjolras did after years of stalkin- er, _observing_ Enjolras. Grantaire quickly placed the back of his hand on Enjolras' forehead, concerned at both the heat Enjolras' was practically raditating, and the fact that he leaned into the touch. Enjolras batted his hand away, before he could continue, and Grantaire frowned, as Enjolras stood up.

"I have.. Work…" Enjolras rasped, turning to leave the room. Grantaire placed a hand on Enjolras' chest,

"Yeah… No." He replied, Enjolras pushing past him,

"I'm going," He growled, Grantaire sighing,

"Enjolras, you're sick… You clearly have a fever," He tried, Enjolras ignoring him, and walking into his room, locking the door. Grantaire grabbed his phone from the table, texting a person with a little bit more… Enjolras experience.

**To, Combeferre:** _enjolras is sick i dont know what to do_

**To, Combeferre:** _he had a fever i think and he keeps trying to work_

**To, Combeferre:** _plz help_

**To, Combeferre:** _plz_

**To, Combeferre:** _p_ _lz_

 **From, Combeferre:** … _Do you need me to come over?_

Grantaire briefly considered the offer. Combeferre definitely knew how to handle Enjolras when he was feeling poorly a lot better than Grantaire did. But Grantaire _was_ Enjolras boyfriend, and part of the point of Enjolras moving in with Grantaire was to try and lower the Triumvirate's reliance on each other, which was usually an okay thing to have, but had been dangerously high for a while.

**To, Combeferre:** _no ive got it_

**From, Combeferre:** _How high's the fever?_

**To, Combeferre:** _i dunno he wont let me check i dont even no if we have a thermometer rn_

**From, Combeferre:** _You do, I forced Enjolras to bring it. He's probably got it somewhere in the kitchen, look around._

Grantaire poked around in the kitchen for a few minutes, successfully finding the thermometer behind the flour jars of all places…

**To, Combeferre:** _got it_

**From, Combeferre:** _Alright, you need to take his temperature._

Grantaire frowned, knowing that was easier said then done. He unlocked Enjolras' door from the outside, using a magnet from the fridge, and walked over to Enjolras,

"Open up, please," He asked, Enjolras scowling,

"No." He hoarsely replied, Grantaire internally sighing. "C'mon, please?" Grantaire begged, Enjolras shaking his head.

**To, Combeferre:** _he wont let me_

**From, Combeferre:** _Tell him I told him to._

Grantaire shrugged, turning to Enjolras, "Combeferre told you to." He said, turning the phone towards Enjolras, and showing him the text. Enjolras frowned,

"You and Combeferre ar-" And was cut off by Grantaire sliding the thermometer into his mouth. He glared at Grantaire, but made no move to remove it, thankfully. Grantaire glanced at the numbers on it after he took it out.

"102.8." He read out loud, Enjolras blinking.

**To, Combeferre:** _102.8_

**From, Combeferre:** _Alright, has he been coughing or sneezing at all?_

**To, Combeferre:** _no_

**From, Combeferre:** _Is he shaky and fatigued?_

Grantaire glanced at Enjolras, who was curled into himself on his desk chair, shivering lightly.

**To, Combeferre:** _yes_

**From, Combeferre:** _Take him to the doctor._

**To, Combeferre:** _why does it sound bad_

**From, Combeferre:** _It sounds like strep._

**To, Combeferre:** _ok_

**From, Combeferre:** _Keep me posted._

Grantaire look at Enjolras. How was he supposed to convince him to go to the doctor?

"Enjolras, Combeferre thinks you should go to the doctor." Grantaire attempted, Enjolras standing up, and sitting down on his bed, which was covered patriotically in red white and blue blankets.

"Enjolras…." Grantaire murmured. Enjolras and his relationship was still so… New. Grantaire didn't know if he was ready for this. He would have killed for a drink if he could have had one then.

"I just want to go to sleep," Enjolras murmured, Grantaire's heart melting at the vulnerability in that sentence.

"Please, Enjolras?" Grantaire begged. Enjolras huffed,

"I don't need a doctor, It's just a cold." There was his old stubborn demeanor, that Grantaire thought was both adorable and annoying. A sudden idea popped into his head,

"Then… Prove me wrong." Grantaire said. Grantaire knew Enjolras could never bypass a competition.

"What?" Enjolras asked incredulously. Grantaire smirked, crossing his arms,

"Prove me wrong, go to the doctor, and have them tell me there's nothing wrong with you." He proposed. Enjolras gave a hiss, before shakily standing up on unsteady feet,

"Fine," He decided, Grantaire rushing over to support him, and help him out of the room.

…..…..…..

They walked out of the doctor with an exhausted and disappointed Enjolras, a smug Grantaire, a positive rapid strep test, and instructions to a pharmacy to go to. Grantaire gently led Enjolras to the car, driving down to one of the large grocery stores in their area. Enjolras usually refused to enter the store, something Grantaire was pretty sure was related to his whole "Freedom for the people," thing, but he wasn't entirely positive.

Enjolras didn't seem to notice though, as Grantaire and him entered the store, Grantaire not wanting to leave Enjolras alone in the car. It was kind of weird to Grantaire, seeing Enjolras so… Dazed. It made him uneasy. Grantaire quickly purchased the antibiotics prescribed to Enjolras, and bought a few other things, before they left the store, driving back home.

Grantaire instantly tucked Enjolras into bed, despite the man's complaints, and fired off a few texts to Combeferre.

**To, Combeferre:** _hes got strep_

**From, Combeferre:** _Sure you don't want me and Courfeyrac to come over? Enjolras can be a… Handful, when he's sick, to say the least._

**To, Combeferre:** _were good_

Grantaire ran his fingers through Enjolras beautiful blonde curls, examining the medicine bottle he was supposed to give him. It was pink, and looked nauseating, Grantaire wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Enj, we need something to measure this with," Grantaire murmured, Enjolras sighing,

"In the kitchen, somewhere," He muttered, Grantaire nodding, leaving the room and returning a few seconds later. He passed it to Enjolras, who simply stared at it.

"Aren't you going to take it?" Grantaire questioned, Enjolras giving him a pointed look,

"No, It's disgusting," He whispered, rolling over in bed, and pulling the covers over his head. Grantare pulled them back down,

"If you don't take it, you won't get better." Grantaire coaxed. Enjolras shook his head. Grantaire sighed,

"At least eat something," He tried. Enjolras frowned,

"No," He rasped, pulling the covers over his head once more.

"Please?!" Grantaire begged, but Enjolras had fallen asleep almost instantly, his breathing steadying. Grantaire sighed once more, pulling out his phone to text Combeferre, before pausing. Enjolras was his boyfriend, he should be able to care for him himself. That was his job. He put the phone down. He'd call Combeferre if things got bad. He'd be able to convince Enjolras to eat and take medicine, things would get better, right?

…..…..…..

They would not. Two days later found Enjolras with a very high fever, tossing and turning deliriously in bed. He hadn't eaten at all since he'd been diagnosed, and still refused the antibiotics. Grantaire was frightened. He took the proper amount of medicine, holding it to Enjolras lips, Enjolras refusing it, even in his weak state. Whenever Grantaire tried to force him to take it, he wouldn't budge.

The only thing Enjolras would accept was water, which was a huge relief to Grantaire. At least he wasn't in danger of being dehydrated. He exited the room, coming back with a cup of water, which he tilted towards Enjolras lips. Enjolras didn't accept it, and pulled away instead,

" _Don't want it, R._ " Enjolras whispered in his almost non-existent voice. That was it for Grantaire. Despite stubbornly refusing before, he took his phone, dialing Combeferre's number.

" _Grantaire, what's wrong?"_ Combeferre's voice came, Grantaire gulping,

"Combeferre… Enjolras…. Won't eat - He's got a really bad fever… Won't take the medicine… He won't drink now," Grantaire was nearly hyperventilating at this point. Combeferre was silent for a moment, before replying,

" _Courfeyrac and I are on the way."_

Grantaire nearly cried when Combeferre and Courfeyrac came through the door. Enjolras simply clung onto Courfeyrac when he approached the bed, in a very un-Enjolras fashion, not letting go. Courfeyrac just took it in stride, wrapping his arms around Enjolras,

"He's burning up." He reported nervously, Grantaire sighing, and Combeferre eying him sharply,

"You should have called us the moment this all started," He scolded. Grantaire biting his lip,

"I thought I could handle it," He admitted, "Well… I hoped I could." Combeferre smirked,

"You sounded like Enjolras just now. God, the two of you are a match made in Heaven." He muttered, walking over to Enjolras, and placing a hand on his friends forehead,

"What's his temperature?" Combeferre quizzed, Grantaire shuffling his feet,

"104.1." He reported, Combeferre sucking in a breath and nodding, stroking Enjolras' hair.

"Do you have… Yogurt?" Combeferre asked after a moment. Grantaire nodded,

"Go get some," Combeferre ordered in his doctor voice, which was never to be questioned. Grantaire nodded, darting out of the room, and returning to it with what Combeferre had requested, a spoon also handed over. Combeferre opened the yogurt cup, whispering a few things in Enjolras ear, Enjolras, much to Grantaire's amazement, complying, and eating his first thing in 2-3 days.

"How did you?!" Grantaire questioned, Combeferre trying to convince Enjolras to eat more,

"It's his throat that's bothering him. It's very swollen back there… Swallowing hurts him, but certain foods less then others." Combeferre reported.

"You talk like you've done this a lot," Grantaire observed, Courfeyrac jumping in,

"We have, he gets strep a lot. Though, never this bad." He explained, Grantaire nodded, kissing Enjolras' cheek, and looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

" _I love you._ " He whispered, softly enough so that Combeferre and Courfeyrac wouldn't hear. Enjolras gave him a small smile in response.

…..…..…..

"Hi." Grantaire whipped around in his chair, seeing Enjolras behind him, wearing red pajamas, and donning very tangled and disheveled hair.

"Enjolras!" Grantaire exclaimed, "You're supposed to be on vocal rest. And bed rest!" He scolded, standing up, and pushing Enjolras, who thankfully hadn't regained enough strength to physically protest, back into his bedroom.

"Says who," Enjolras stubbornly replied, sounding very much so like the enraging, frustrating man Grantaire had fallen in love with. God, what he wouldn't give for a drink at the moment…

"Says Combeferre," Grantaire answered, pushing Enjolras down in bed. Enjolras pouted, because apparently a 100.7 degree fever made him childish, and he rolled over restlessly in bed.

"There's no harm in me walking around…. Working on a paper-" Enjolras started, Grantaire cutting him off,

"Don't finish that sentence." The two gave each other soft smiles, before Enjolras looked directly at Grantaire, with his piercing blue eyes. Grantaire felt like he was having his soul read.

"Grantaire, what's wrong?" Enjolras asked, his voice still slightly raspy. Grantaire sighed, sitting next to Enjolras on the bed, and letting the blonde lay his head in Grantaire's lap, Grantaire fingering his curls.

"It's nothing," Grantaire murmured, Enjolras giving him an earnest look,

"If it's bothering you, then it's not nothing to me." He insisted.

"Fine. I'm just… Frustrated. At myself, I guess." He admitted, Enjolras frowning, and pressing his head onto Grantaire's stomach,

"Why?" He inquired.

"I dunno… I just want to be able to care for you by myself, like Ferre and Courf can. It's my job as your boyfriend. And I failed." He murmured.

"You've done a perfectly good job taking care of me these past few days." Enjolras insisted, leaving Grantaire no time to object before continuing, "Besides, I'm rather difficult when ill, or so I've been told. That's not your fault." He pressed. Grantaire kissed his forehead, which was warm, but thankfully not burning, like it had been for a while.

"I just feel like I could have done more-" Grantaire tried, Enjolras cutting in,

"You did your best. That's all I need. I don't need some sort of magical human being who never does anything wrong. I don't want someone like that. I love you. You push me to be better, Grantaire. You're what I need." Enjolras whispered, Grantaire shifting into a lying position, letting Enjolras lay against his chest.

"I love you." Grantaire whispered, Enjolras smiling,

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I should have been spending my time writing a new chapter for my other fic, but this happened instead. I have wasted my life.
> 
> I get strep, a lot, for whatever reason. Not recommended.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Please review!


End file.
